N'aie plus d'amertume
by Redkunst
Summary: OS/song-fic Drago rend visite à Harry, à sa tombe, et celui-ci le voit ...


**T**itre : N'aie plus d'amertume

**A**uteur : The Ice Cat

**R**ésumé : OS/song-fic Drago rend visite à Harry, à sa tombe, et celui-ci le voit ...

**D**isclaimer : L'univers que j'utilise apartient à J. et la chanson est N'aie plus d'amertume de Mylène Farmer

**N**ote : Ce OS comme tout ceux que j'ai écrit n'ont pas de Bêta. Donc je suis désolé de toutes les fautes d'orthographes.

_Bonne lecture …_

**N**'aie plus d'amertume

_Dans ma mémoire qui dérape  
Gardera le dur de l'asphalte  
Tu préfères les angles plus aigus  
D'un destin qui semble perdu_

Je te vois qui entre dans le cimetière dans lequel mon corps repose et je vois toute la colère qui t'anime. Inconsciement tu t'arrête à côté de moi, comme si tu me voyais. Tu balance une rose blanche sur ma tombe et tu murmure furueusement des insultes. Tu dis que je ne suis qu'un bâtard pour t'avoir laissé seul...

_N'aie plus d'amertume  
Et parle à la lune  
Tu n'as pas le choix  
C'est peut être moi  
Si je n'ai pas su taire  
Tes mots de colère  
Je m'en veux tu vois  
Te donne ma foi_

Le ton de voix voix augmente de plus en plus et tu commence à crier. Plus tu cris, plus tu pleures et plus tu pleures, plus je pleures moi-même. Tes mots sont comme une deuxième mort pour moi. Aussi tranchant qu'un couteau. Je sais que je devrais être habitué, à chaque fois tu dis les mêmes mots, comme une leçon bien apprise, et comme si tu espèrais que tout d'un coup je sorte de ma tombe pour répliquer...

_N'aie plus d'amertume  
Et parle à la lune  
Dis-lui toi que l'âme  
Parfois se fait mal  
Mais il fait si noir  
Détourne-toi de moi  
Tu l'as fait déjà  
Tu l'as fait déjà_

Puis tu t'arrête, tes sanglots emplissant le silence morne de cette nuit de pleine lune. Je pose ma main translucide sur ton épaule, te faisant sursauter de surprise. Tu relève la tête et la tourne à droite et à gauche, cherchant de qui venait la sensation de ma main... puis voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, tes larmes coulent, encore plus lourde de tristesse. Mais cette fois ton visage est tourné vers le ciel, vers les étoiles comme si j'y étais. Mais mon âme n'y est pas encore, n'étant pas apaisé...

_Je te vois  
Ça te fait quoi ?  
Quand je te vois  
Ça me fait ça_

J'enléve ma main, te faisant frissoner par la perte de présence. Je m'assoie dos contre ma tombe et te regarde. Tu te remet à murmurer notre mot. Ce petit mot qui signifiait tout et rien en même temps, comme pour remplacer les 'Je t'aime' que les autres se disent. "Kleine Elfe". "Petit Elfe" en Allemand. C'est toi qui avait commencer avec ce mot/surnom en disant que je ressemblais à un elfe. Je me rappel qu'on s'est chamaillié pour savoir qui ressemblait le plus à un elfe, cela nous avait pris toute la journée, et on en avait bien rit après ! Tu le murmure en boucle, puis te laisse tomber à genoux, juste en fasse de moi...

_Et quand la danse cessera  
Que jaillisse encore ta voix  
Mais dieu que tu sembles si lasse  
Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi  
Et passe_

Un jour j'ai lu que pendant les nuits de pleine lune, la magie était plus forte, plus présente. J'en ai eu un aperçu quand Drago avait perçus ma présence par ma main. Et je voudrais au moins lui dire au revoir. Je pourrais enfin me reposer... "Meine kleine Elfe"dis-je doucement, tu cilla à peine pensant peut être avoir imaginer ma voix. Je dit alors plus fort "Meine kleine Elfe !" Tu baisse le regard vers ma tombe et répond d'une voix incertaine "Harry ?" "Oui, je suis là Meine kleine Elfe..."

_N'aie plus d'amertume  
Et parle à la lune  
Tu n'as pas le choix  
C'est peut être moi  
Si je n'ai pas su taire  
Tes mots de colère  
Je m'en veux tu vois  
Te donne ma foi_

Je me léve et te prend tendrement dans mes bras, pleurant de soulagement de pouvoir échanger quelques mots, mes derniers avant de pouvoir enfin partir. Je sais que c'est 'mal' de faire cela. Te parler alors que je suis mort en même temps que Voldemort, va te faire croire que tu pourras me parler tout le temps. "Babye, je vais enfin pouvoir partir..." lui dis-je "Meine kleine Elfe, je suis enfin apaisé..." Je sais que tu me sens contre toi, tu sens ma présence sans me voir. Mais moi je te vois, et je t'ai sentis te tendre. "Non" murmura-tu, presque effrayé par le fait de ne plus sentir ma présence...

_N'aie plus d'amertume  
Et parle à la lune  
Dis-lui toi que l'homme  
Parfois se désole  
Mais il fait si noir  
Détourne-toi de moi  
Tu l'as fait déjà  
Tu l'as fait déjà_

"Désolé Meine kleine Elfe..." je te sens trembler, et je vois des nouvelles larmes couler. Je souris tristement et te dit "Vis Meine kleine Elfe... vis pour moi... je t'attendrais là-haut... je veillerais sur toi..." Je te lâche et tes sanglots n'en sont que plus fort. Moi aussi je pleure. Je me léve, je suis face à la lune. Tu léve le regard vers cette dernière et soudain cligne des yeux. Tu te lève à ton tours et tend la main vers moi. Et c'est à ce moment que je me rend compte que tu me vois. Je suis aussi translucide qu'un fantôme, mais en couleur. Tu me souris, heureux, mais ton sourire se fige alors que je commence à disparaître...

_Je te vois  
Ça te fait quoi ?  
Quand je te vois  
Ça me fait ça_

Je me sens partir, et alors que le bas de mon corps commence à disparaître, je dis une dernière fois "Meine kleine Elfe, Adieu... My love, on se retrouveras ne t'inquiète pas..." Et alors ma tête allait à son tour disparaître, je pus entendre un "Tu as intêret, sinon je te jure que je t'enverais en enfer !" rieur mais plein de sanglot, me faisant sourir interieurement alors que je disparaisais pour de bon...

_N'aie plus d'amertume  
Et parle à la lune  
Tu n'as pas le choix  
C'est peut être moi  
Si je n'ai pas su taire  
Tes mots de colère  
Je m'en veux tu vois  
Te donne ma foi_

Je sais que se serait forcé ma chance, mais alors que je me sens si légé et que je monte vers le ciel, je penssa fortement à toi en disant "Si tu veux me voir... les nuits de pleine lune... regarde la et tu sentira... ma présence et entendra... ma voix..." Alors tu regarda la lune et répondit par un "Connard" plein de mélancolie. Je souris alors, et rejoignit enfin ma famille...

_N'aie plus d'amertume  
Et parle à la lune  
Dis-lui toi que l'âme  
Parfois se fait mal  
Mais il fait si noir  
Détourne-toi de moi  
Tu l'as fait déjà  
Tu l'as fait déjà_

**F**in

Bon je sais que c'était pourris, mais en l'entendant j'ai tout de suite pensé à ça !

S'il-vous-plait soyez pas trop dure avec moi ! **Review **!


End file.
